JAB WE MET - A TALE OF TWO CITIES - PART II
by parise22
Summary: Ii found my valentine...but there is a lot which i have to know about him...and when i came to know ...who is he?... chodo yar..story hi read kar lijiye na..bye ..tc. just peep in and review..plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. RAJVI OS.


...

...

**Hii friends...**

**WISH YOU ALL A VERY HAPPY GUDI PADWA IN ADVANCE...**

**( GUDI PADWA- its maharashtrian peoples new year begining ...this is the first day of the marathi year..)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

M here with the second part of this story...i know its super late...

Actually I didn't plan this part at all...was clueless ...what to write in the second part...

but after getting 57 very lovely ..sweet..heart touching ...reviews...

i had no any other option than to write this one ...

...

...

But friends...ek request hain...plz...do not compare both the parts...read this part as a separate individual story...i m sure you will enjoy it .

so lets start...chaliye MUMBAI ki safar karte hain...

( a/n - here pm- purvis mother and rm - rajat s mother.)

...

...

_**JAB WE MET – A TALE OF TWO CITIES – PART II.**_

...

...

a very nice sunny day in mumbai...

people have just started with their day...

...

The door bell rang...

...

.the visitor was impatiently waiting for the door to get opened. And his waiting got its result. When. ...

...

...

**Aaj Do litre dena bhaiyya...ghar par mehman aane wale hain**..a hand holding milk vessel came forward followed by a sleepy n tired sound..

he mesmerize n starred the beautiful form peeping out.

...

**Kya do litre du.. aunty?..**he asked naughtily.

**Hey aunty kisko bola?..** ..she realized something and jerked opened her eyes...**tum?...**she exclaimed.

...

**Han main ...good morning miss Mumbai**...he was starring her from top to bottom.

**Hey you are looking gorgeous...**he chuckled.

...

And her gaze fell on her self...milk vessel in hand ...she was stiil in her night wear...shorts with tank top ...messy hair ..overall she looked wow ( according to him of course ..)...

she made crying face**...mummy?...**crying loudly she ran inside giving vessel to him...

**Are kahan bhag rahi ho?..ruko to...**he kept on calling her from behind from the ajar door that slowly closed behind her.

**Ab iska kya karu**?..he murmured looking at the vessel..and sighing rang the bell again.

...

...

Till the time the milk man arrived.

**Are wah sahib..aj to bell bajane ki bhi jarurat nahi padi?..ap to pahlesehi dudh ka patila lekar bahar khade hain...boliye kitna du**?...he asked .

**hein..**. He asked absentmindedly.

...

**Are kitna dudh du?..**the milkman again asked .

**Han..do litre dena bhaiyya..ghar par mehman ane wale hain...**he handed over the vessel to him...

...

...

**purvi?..kahan gayi yeh ladki?..are dudh lene ko bola tha na tuze?...lo isne to darwaja bhi nahi khola?...** a middle aged woman came out from kitchen calling her loudle...

**kabhi to dhang se kam kiya kar beta...ab shadi hogi teri...** continuously mumbling she opened the door and stopped looking at the young man at the door ...

...

**Good morning aunty...**he greeted her ...his cute , infectious smile brought smile on her lips.

**Beta ap?..tum ?...**.**good morning.**..she replied hastily .

...

**Kya main andar?..**he pointed her inside ...

**Han ..aa jao..**she was still confused gave him side to enter inside..

...

**Are han ..yeh apka dudh**..he forwarded the vessel to her...accepting it ...she moved in.

**Pura do litre hain...oh** ..**by the way maine to mera introduction diya hi nahi?**..he turned to her.

**Main Rajat ...Rajat Kumar..Pune se ...Apko phone kiya tha Maine ki Aj aaunga...**he said quietly.

**Waise ap dudh konsa leti hain ?...**

**Hum?..gay ka...**she answered.

**Achha .humare yahan to CHITLE milk hi lete hain..**he said casually.

( A/n in pune .chitle is a famous milk brand )...

**Kya?...beta tum baitho..main..main abhi aayi..purvi?..kahan hain tu?..**while going inside she called.

...

He sat on the sofa in the living hall.

And saw her entering ...she was looking quiet presentable..in a pair of jeans and short kurti...

**Rajat ..tum itni jaldi kaise aaye?..tum to 6 baje ane wale the na**?..she asked while keeping hands on her waist.

**Han to 6 baje hi aaya hun na..dekho 6:20 ho gaye hain**..he shown her his wrist watch.

...

Purvi – **rajat ..tum subahke 6 baje aaye ho?...tumhara matlab tha kit um subah hi anewale the?...**she was starring him madly.

**Han **he said... **to tumhe kya laga sham ko?...**she shook her head..

...

**Kya yar tum bhi ?...shamko to wapas jaunga na**..he madd his point clear ...

**You know ...mera dost Mumbai wala tha to usne lift di...hum subah 3 baje punese nikle aur usne muze CHURCHGATE chod diy a aur fir main yahan..**

Purvi pov** – oh god.. yeh ladka ..shadi ki bat karne ke liye ladki ke ghar itni subah aaya hain..i cant believe him...**

**...**

Pm ( Purvis mother ) entered with tea tray ..

Purvi looked at her and said .

**Mom..yeh rajat hain.. inse hi milne main pune gayi thi..yad hain na apko .iska kal phone aaya tha..to lijiye ...yeh 6 baje aaye hain ab app inse baten kijiye ..main ready hokar aati hun...**

**...**

Rajat – **aunty ..actually .muze bhi fresh hona tha..**

Pm – **are han beta..wo** ( pointing to one of the rooms **)...guest room hain ..wahan jakar fresh ho lena...**

When he left ..pm told something to purvi...

**...**

**Rajat yeh towel yahan bed par rakha hain ..le lena..**purvi loudly called him and turned to go..but was stopped by his smirk...

Purvi – **tum...**

Rajat closed the door **– han .miss Mumbai**..and he came closer to her ...and gripped her by waist.

...

Purvi became nervous – **Mr. pune.. kya kar rahe ho?..**

Rajat bringing his face near hers – **tumse milne itni durse aaya hun. To jara milne to do...**

And he kissed her neck...

Purvi shouted –**rajat ,,mom...**

**Aunty?..**he jerked left her and looked towards the door...finding no one at the empty way he narrowed his eyes and gave her tough look...**purvi?..**

While escaping purvi winked him.

...

...

After half an hour when she entered the hall. Heard laughing voiced from the kitchen..

**Ab dekhiye aunty?..yeh sab thikse mila dijiye ayr thikse hilakar lid laga dijiye ..fir delicious ,,tasty poha taiyyer...**...rajat while adding salt to the poha said..

Pm was praising looking him ..**are wah beta...tumhe to sab kuch aata hain..kya khana bhi bana lete ho?..**she asked.

**Han ..muze sari dishes aati hain..kisi din apko khilaunga..**he washed his hands...

...

Pm sadly – **magar beta. Meri purvi ko to sirf chai oobalne ko hi aati hain...**

Rajat laughed – **muze laga hi tha..**

**Achha kya laga tha tumhe ?...**purvi asked from the door.

**Oops...**he bit his tongue..and looked at pm for help.

Pm- **are purvi aa gay itum?..dekho rajat ne poha banaye hain...**

**Huh** –she replied and went away.

**...**

**Achhe hi banaye hain pohe...**purvi commented with smile.

**tHnak you ...ok to batao kahan le chal rahi ho muze ?..yad hain na tumne wada kiya tha muzse ki Mumbai ghumaogi?.**he asked while stuffing spoon full of poha in his mouth.

...

Purvi **– rajat .wo actually muze sachem idea nahi tha kit um itni subah aaoge ..to..muze 2 ghanto ke liye office jana hain ...jaruri kam aa gaya hain..**.she was looking at him in pleadingly.

Rajat – **no problem..na ... main bhi tumhare sath nikal ta hun..ek chotasa kam hain wo pura kar lunga fir tumhe office se pic kar leta hun. Ok.?...**

Purvi – **sure..to fir thodi der bad nikalenge ?..**

...

And they bid bye to pm ...

...

Coming out from the building he stopped the taxi.

**To chaliye mam...apko drop kar dete hain...**she smiled holding his hand.

...

The taxi stopped before a commercial complex ...

**Ok bye Mr 12 baje aa jan ok...bye**...she was about to open the door .

Rajat gripped her wrist – **hey don't be late miss. Mumbai...**

**Han baba..bye ...**and she waved him bye.

...

...

The clock gave started giving bell loudly...She looked at the wall clock...and immediately got up ...

**Saloni yar maine sara kam kar diya hain ..plz aur kuch ho to tum sambhal lena ...chal bye.**

While coming out she phoned ...**kaha nho tum?..**

**Tumhare samne ..**his reply brought shy smile on her lips ...the lift door was getting opened and he was standing there waiting ...

Extended his hand she placed her hand on his one..

**To kahan jayange ab?...**

**Are chalo to sahi ..**she dragged him ..

...

...

**Purvi yeh to railway station hain ..hum yahan kya kar rahe hain?...**looking at the overcrowded platforms.

While pulling him towards a local train...she replied **...rajat ...mumbai ghumna hain to sabse pahle lacal train me journey karo ..pata to chale tumhe hum Mumbai wale kaise bhag doud karte hain.**.

**Are .nahi yar ..yahin durse hi dekhate hain na.. uske liye andar jane kya jarurat ..** his scared tone made her to laugh..

**Chalo...**she was commanding.

...

...

With needles efforts they entered in side the train...it was big hustle bustle ...crowd has its own sound... own pace ..they were pushed inside by the crowd...

He was little irritated ...bur care could be seen on his face..he was supporting her bye holding both her shoulders...covered her body with his one..she smiled ...

...

...

**So how is it?...**she asked while taking a glance at his face...

...

With eyes wide opened ,,he was watching that amazing scenery ... the majestic** Arabian sea** ..its roaring sound...those fiery waves approaching towards the shore..and that dazzling golden beach..of **chowpaty**...

**Wow ...kitna khoobsurat hain yeh... chalo pani me ...**he came back in reality...

Before she reply ..he dragged her towards the water...they started playing in water ...splashing it on each other...jumping and chasing each other on the beach...they had a lot of fun..

**Main thak gayi rajat..**she tiredly sat down in the wet sand...

He accompanied her ...

...

**Maza aaya na...**she asked while tying her disheveled hair..

But his gaze was fixed on her wet face...slowly extending his hand to her face...he said..

**I love you purvi..**

A shiver went down her spine on his eager touch..**rajat...**

He pulled her closer ...she rested her head on his shoulder and both of them silently immersed watching the sea.

**It is a very beautiful feeling to hear SILENCE TALKING !.**

...

...

**achha ab chalo ..utho..**purvi hold his hand while getting up..

**Kaha jana hain?..**he followed.

**...**

**...**

**GATEWAY Of INDIA**..he exclaimed..while looking at .that stony ..huge gate ...

She sat on a plinth aside. looking at him...

...

...

**Chalo mall jate hain**...purvi said.

**Shopping?..boring idea..no plz** ...he tried to protest..

...

...

But ...now they were in the mall...

As usual she was enjoying shopping and he annoyed carrying the shoppers...

**Hey yar ...purvi..chalo kuch khate hain...bahot bhuk lagi hain..plz..**he again tried to distract her attention.

**Han..han..chalo yahan upper hi ek restaurant hain ..chalte hain...**she replied while entering in other shop...

He kept on looking her helplessly.

...

...

They were on their way to the restaurant... snuggling with each other ..were engrossed in whispering and smiling.

...

Suddenly heard a loud sound.

**Oh god...sab gir gaya...**a presentable lady standing helplessly looking at the things those were scattered all over the floor...

...

**Hey old lady ...dont worry I will halp you..**purvi was starring this guy who already started to gather the scattered things...keeping them again in he shoppers ...he extended it to the woman.

...

**Thanx ...dear...but don't you think I am not that much old...m i**?...she raised her eyebrows.

**Of course...mam...aap to MADHURI DIXIT jaise dikhati hain...**

His comment brought a cute smile on her face .and a grin on Purvis face.

**Ann. Nah.. main usse bhi young hun...bye .. handsome...**she waved him while leaving.

He smiled and looked at his love ..who was starring him silently...

...

**Ho gaya apki flirt karke ...**purvi asked and made face.

Are flirt kaha nkar raha tha..maine to unki help kari...he replied. looking back again.

**Oh rajat ..tum kahi par bhi flirt karne lagte ho...aur wo lady ?..wo to flirting me tumhari bhi mom nikli...**her expressions brought smile on his lips.

**Tumhe kaise pata chala ki wo ...**he stopped suddenly biting his tongue.

...

**Kya ?...**purvi asked..

Rajat – **nahi ..kuch nahi..chalo..**

While looking behind purvi asked – **rajat ..maine inhe pahle bhi kahin dekha hain..par yadnahi aa raah hain kahan** ?..

Rajat –**dekha hoga..ab chalo...**

And after having their lunch ...they headed off the mall.

she shown him many places...till the evening...

...

...

In the taxi...

**Rajat ..main bahot thak gayi hun**...purvi said tiredly while keeping her head on his shoulder.

**Bas sirf ek jagah jana hain..plz ...r**ajat hold her hand..

**Rajat ..dekho 6 baj gaye he ...ab kahan jana hain..**purvi said.

Rajat – **chotasa kam hain purvi ...jaldi wapas challenge ok.**

...

...

Rajat yeh to ...amir logonke bunglows hain..hum yaha kya kar rahe hain?...purvi asked while coming out from the taxi...

Rajat – **kam khatm karte hain fir challenge...ek kam karo tum yahin par ruko..main abhi aaya...**he vanished towards the end of the lane ...

...

After ten min he returned ..

**Chale?...**he asked.

...

**Rajat wo dekho na?..wo bunglow kitna khoobsurat hain..**.she was pointing him to a duplex bungalow...

**Chalo fir dekhate hain..**rajat replied instantly..

...

Purvi- **rajat .yeh koi ear rings nahi hain jo muze pasand aaye to tumne la diye...samze?...kisika ghar hain...**

Rajat brought her near the gate...

**Are chori thodi na karenge ..bas ghar dekhate hain fir chale jayenge...**

Purvi didn't know what to say ...the gateman came toward..

...

Rajat – **bhaiyya ..kya hum iss ghr ko dekh sakte hain?...**

Gateman saluted him ...**salam sahib...**

Rajat smiled .

Purvi –**rajat ..tum inhe jante ho?...**

Rajat –**nahi to ...yeh to isn e aise hi salam kar diya...kyon bhai hain na?...**

The gate man nodded in confusion.

...

Purvi looked back at the gateman who staring them **– rajat wapas chalet hain...wo dekho kaise dekh raha hain...**

Rajat rang the door bell – **ghar ke malik se mil lete hain na..**

**...**

Before she replied... the door opened and purvi widened her eyes ...

The same lady confronted with them in the mall was standing before them...with a pure smile on her face.

**Hii handsom...mera picha karte huye yahan tak aa pahunche**?...she smiled naughtily.

...

Purvi –**sorry mam..wo hum galti se aa gaye..chalo rajat**...

She tried to pull him back..

**Ek minut ..isne an tak tumhe kuch nah ibataya?.**the lady asked confusingly.

Purvi –**jee. Main samzi nahi?..**

The lady gave him a tough look – **purvi beta..aap andar aao...**

**...**

Purvi was shocked to hear her name from that aristocrat lady's mouth...**aap muze kaise janti hain mam?**

They entered inside ...the lady brought her to the couch ..making her to sit...

**Purvi..sorry beta...yeh sab iski wajahse hua hain...do you know who is he?..**

Purvi – **han .yeh Rajat hain ...par aap kyon?..**

**...**

Lady – **yeh sirf rajat nahi hain..but he is Rajat kumar...the owner of Kumar group of companies...aur main hun Ragini Kumar ..iski maa...**

Purvi exclaimed **– kya?...**and she remembered where she saw this lady ..

.of course ..she is the managing director of the kumar s companies that has a lavish office in the same complex where she works. and she has seen this lady there only...

...

Rajat immediately approached her- **purvi .dekho sorry...main sab batata hun...**

**Maa jo bol rahi hain wo sach hain...pune me main post graduation a krne gaya tha...fir maine wahin par ek company join kar li..**

The lady – **han ...ise experience ke liye dusri jagah job karni thi...so he joined there in pune only as a employee.**

**...**

Rajat – **maa ne tumhe tumhare office ke wahin dekha tha ..aur **

Rm- **tum muze tabhi badi achhi lagi thi..fir maine tumhari sab jankari nikali...au rapki mom se bat kari...unhone tumse bat tumhari pune trip...**

Purvi – **par kisine muze kyon nhi bataya?..**

**...**

**Wo main batati hun...**she turned to find her mother behind.

**Mom app?...**purvi asked surprisingly.

Pm- **han purvi ..agar rajat tumhe uss din mil jata to shayad tum ise bhi baki ladkon ki tarha inkar kar deti so yeh sara plan karna pada...**

Purvi was speechless...**in logo ne itna bada plan kiya.**..she couldn't believe them..

Rm guessed her nervousness.- **rajat ...jao beta purvi ko humara ghar dikhakar aao...**

...

...

After showing the whole house ...he opened door of one room..

**Aur yeh hain humare bedroom...**

Purvi- **humara?...tumne kaise soch liya ki itna sab hone ke bad ..main tumse shadi karuni?...**

Rajat – **hey..kya bol rah iho tum?...sorry bola to...**

Purvi – **oh really**...and she entered inside.

Rajat gripped her from waist **– purvi ..really sorry na...tumhe jo chahiye wo saza dedo .par aise na mat bolo...**

Purvi looked in his eyes – **waise agar tum muze dhangse propose karo to soch sakti hun...**.her eyes twinkled with naughty look.

Rajat hugged her tight - **achha?...k.. par thodasa waqt to dogi na...**

Purvi chuckled – **han..**.and she hugged him back.

Purvi – **so ..ap to chupe rustam nikle...Mr pune ..yah fir Mr Mumbai...**

Rajat **– tumhare liye Mr. pune ...**

And they both laughed remembering their meet at pune...

...

...

Rajat cupped her face...

**Waise tumne apna promise abhi tak pura nahi kiya hain...**

Purvi –**konsa promise?..**

Rajat bringing his face near to her – **wohi jo tumne train me kiya tha...ki main jab Mumbai aaunga to tum muze ...you know?..**and he touched her lips.

Purvi blushed **– muze nahi yad...**

Rajat left her - **oh..thik hain.. fir chalo bahar ..sab intezar kar rahe hain...**

Purvi grasped his wrist – **rajat ...**

Rajat – **abb kya?..**

Purvi – **muze yad aa gaya...**

Rajt chuckled –** to ?...ab..**

Purvi- **annn...**

And she came closer to him...keeping her hand on his cheeks...she closed her eyes...

rajat smiled looking at her nervous face...and he leaned over her...his lips touched *****************************

...

**THE HAPPY ENDING...**

...

...

...

A/N – **kya sochane lage ap?...yeh upper stars chamakne lage hain unke bare me?...**

**Are ab sab kuch agar main hi likhungi to aap ki imagination ka kya hoga?...to sochiye...sochiye...age kya hua hoga?...**

aur fir reviews me jarur bataiyega...

**nahi ..nahi..muze nahi jn na ki age kya hua hain?..bas bol dijiyega ki story kaise lagi..ok...**

so now this is the end of this cute si love story ...( illogical of course )..bye.

and thank you friends for your lovely reviews on first chap...

...

now also...

waiting for ur lovely reviews ...**apki parise22**.


End file.
